A Dead's Mystery
by SmileyAuslly
Summary: Ally Dawson died 83 years ago, her spirit still haunts Dawson Manner. When an annual camp comes to visit, will something different happen? What happen when a certain group visits her room? What will happen? How did she die?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! I am still continuing Our secret. I may not continue Do's and Don'ts and A dream.** Anyways **on with the story or I will.. idk! I'm watching Austin and Ally right now im watch Girlfriends and Girl friends. I doNT own Austin and Ally. Ally just told Trish she like him. **

**A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A**

How many people think dying is the end? Well it's not. I should know, because I died 83 years ago, and I'm going to tell you my story.

Well let me introduce myself, I'm Ally Dawson. My family and I owned Dawson mansion **(If it's a real place I don't own it). **I'm 16 still, because when people die they stay the same age. I really don't remember how I died. Well, people always go to mansion, I kind of haunt it. There's this haunting camp thing, they investigate this mansion.

Well time to check them out.

**Austin P.O.V**

UHGGG! Dez made us go to this ghost investigating camp thing, Its going to be sooo lame.

Right now we have our bags and are going on the bus. Our first stop to go investigating is Dawson mansion. I heard there daughter died and haunts the mansion. The myths you hear are so stupid.

~**74 minutes later~**

When we got there, it was just like I expected. It was old and worn down. "Okay we are going in groups of 3." Our consular Kevin said.

"Ok, Group 1 is Finn, Nina, and Taylor. Group2 is Sebastian, Megan, and Saphire. Group 3 is Dalton, Dana, and Cole **(Any one know were I got that? There members of IM5 band. I don't own IM5.) **Group 4 is Austin Moon, Trish De La Rosa, and Dez. And finally Group 5 is Victory, Enna, and Desiree."

"Ok" The whole class said.

"Ok, Group1 goes to the kitchen, Group2 goes to the master bedroom, group 3 go to the attic, Group 4 Ally's Room, and Group 5 basement."

Great out of all the room's we get Ally's Room.

"Come on guys, lets get our equipment." Trish says.

"K" we said in unison.

We got a voice recorder and night vision camera, and regular camera.

~10 minutes later~

We went to Ally's Room, and started doing an EVP session.

"Are you in here Allyson?" Trish asked. Then we replayed it…

The replay:

"_Are you in here Allyson?"_

After a few seconds we heard:

"_Don't call me Allyson. Or else."_

_End of Replay_

"O my god! If you're here Allyson, show yourself."

We waited a couple seconds. Nothing happened.

"I don't she'll come," I whispered, "Shes to chicken." I shouted the rest.

"Don't bet on it blondie."

What the h3ll was that. We all turned around and there was, Allyson Dawson, in an old white night gown.

"Who are you?" The only one who would ask, Dez.

"Really? I thought blondes were stupid."** (No offence to blondes, I always wanted to be blonde) **Ally said.

"Well. I see Ms. Dawson, haha you never gotten married. I wonder why." I said sarcasticly.

I shouldn't of said that, cause her face It turned to when she died, her face turned like all torn up, blood every in off her face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! You shouldn't of said that . Cause, you will understand something, soon." She smiled I got close to me.

"You like me face, Austin? Does it scare you?" She asked.

"I'm not afraid of ghost. Especially, ones who fell into our trap."

"Don't reveal my identity of being here. Or bad things will happen, to all of you."

"Fine but can we all ask one question each?" I ask.

"Okay. One each. Lets start with curly."

"Call me that I will hurt you."

"Curly, I'm dead."

"Oh yeah! Anyways, I'm trish, and my question is, Who were you dating at the time?" When Trish asked that I got a feeling in my stomach, but I shook it off.

"You see there, um, 83 years ago there were rules, here were the rules.

_Rules:_

_He/She must be the same age._

_Must have same color eyes._

_Must be the opposite gender_

Those rules stunk because my true love, had blonde hair and hazel eyes. His name was Sir Ross Moon **(See what I did there? ;)) "**

"Moon?" I asked. "My names Austin Moon."

"Oh dear, you look just like him." She said tearing up a little.

"Sorry about that, but is he related to you?"

"Yes, that how I died."

"How-" I was interrupted by footsteps

"Okay I will visit the camp, ok, I am going to turn clear, please erased the film?"

"Dez smash it!"

"Okay!" He said while smashing it.

"Bye my friends. See you in a bit." She said while, disappearing.

"Get any evidence?" Asked Kevin.

"Nope not a thing." I lied.

**~ At the cabin's~**

We had to share a cabin with our groups, so I got bottom bunk and Dez got the top, Trish got the full bed on the other side of the room.

We were all on our phone when, "Guys!"

"Ahh!" We all screamed.

"Well, hello. What are those devices?"

"Um, there called phones." Trish says.

"Oh." She says a little embarrassed.

"Oh can I ask my question now?" Dez ask.

"You may."

"Ok, I'm Dez, and my question is, Do you have a picture of Ross?"

"Um, yes. Here," She said pass a picture around.

"Wow. It looks like Austin a lot." Trish said.

"Okay, Sir Austin Moon's turn." Ally says.

"How did you die?" I asked

**Hey guys I wont update a lot, because my aunt is coming Wensday (Sorry I never learned to spell it right) and im excited. Thanks!**

**Review please!**

**Gracie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I don't own Austin& Ally. I wish. So anyways, I've got a question, Is there any boy who ships or likes Auslly? I mean all my guy friends either they hate Auslly or don't know what it is. Then, if they said that I kicked them in the 'spot'. Haha nah I'm just kidding. Anyways on with the story!**

**A&A&A&A**

**Austin's P.O.V**

When I asked that, she turned paler, and that shimmery glow to her faded.

"Er, well, erm, ah,…" She stuttered.

"Well, you see back then, okay, let's start from the beginning, all of your grandparents were friend's….

**(A/N Just say Ally died 66 years ago)**

_In 1947- The year Ally died_

_Patricia De La Rosa, a strong confident young woman, and Ally's Best Friend. Joshua Fisher, a young wonderful man, and last but not least, Ross Shor Moon, a young handsome man and Joshua's best friend, and finally me, Allyson Marie Dawson, a young bright woman._

_At School in 1947- 2 month before Ally dies- Ally's P.O.V_

"_Hello, Ross, Patricia, and Joshua." I say._

"_Hi." They say in unison._

"_Ally, my dear friend, would you mind if I escort you to lunch." Ross asked me. "Of course you can, ." I say._

"_Shall we?" He asked, while holding out his hand._

"_We shall." I said._

_Well lets just say it was the beginning of Rally. I'll spare you the details. But, the bad thing was we had to keep it a secret because, he had hazel eyes. And I had brown eyes._

_**One month and a half till Ally's death still ally's P.O.V**_

_Me& Ross were at the garden at school._

"_Ross, what if they find out?" I yelled._

"_Ally, won't! I love you too much to let you go." Ross said._

"_B-But…. I'm so scared. You know the price if you get caught. But your worth more than death, promise you wont move on, cause if you do, then I wont, Ross, promise me, if you love me."_

"_Allyson Marie Dawson, I promise." He said and we shared a kiss._

_But I should've known better than to love._

_**One month till Ally dies, Ally's P.o.V**_

"_Ally, I'm sorry, I cant go against my parents, I love them, but I love you, also. How about we secretly date?" Ross says._

"_I love you, too. But promise you'll love me forever?"_

"_Allyson, I promise."_

_That day, I lied for the first time, but it was worth it._

_**2 weeks before Ally dies Ally's P.O.V**_

"_Ross, why didn't you tell me they were forcing you into marriage?!" I yelled._

"_I did not want to upset you, darling."_

"_Well, I love that you care, but next time, be honest, please?"_

"_Anything for you."_

_But not for long._

_**1 week before Ally dies**_

"_Listen here doll face, Ross is marrying me, not you, if you do anything to stop the wedding, you'll pay." Says Sarah, the girl marrying Ross._

"_You cant do anything."_

"_Watch me, darlin' cause you'll pay then Ross WILL marry me, whether you like it or not." She spat with venom in every word._

_And with that the she left._

_**The day before Ally dies Ally's POV**_

"_Hey Ross." I barely said._

"_Listen, Ally, I'm sorry, but let's share one last kiss."_

"_We shall," I said while I gently kissed Ross, but kissing left to something else._

_**The day Ally dies Ally's P.O.V**_

"_Ally, Ally, Ally, you never listen do you?" Sarah says._

"_Um."  
"Now you __**WILL **__pay."_

"_What do you-" I was cut off because she pushed me off my balcony, onto the pavement, leaving my face ripped, leaving Ross' baby& I dead._

_End of my life and our baby._

**End of Ally's story.**

**Still Austin's P.O.V**

"Wow. I never knew Grandpa Ross was like that, you know had that life. And I cant believe he's still living."

"WHAT?!" Ally says.

"Austin, show me to Ross. NOW!" Ally says.

"No. Your going to hurt him."

"You know what?" Ally asked.

"What?" I asked.

"ILL JUST HURT YOU INSTEAD!" Ally screams

"Wha-" I started to say but interrupted by Ally coming towards me and stopping 1 centimeter from my face.

"You'll see what I can do," she whispers, "What I can do to you."

Then, Ally, enters my body and I don't remember the rest.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Hey, Trish, come here." I ask because I just possessed Austin's body.

She shakes her head rapidly.

"Austin, show me Ross, so, I can get out of you stupid body." I say.

_No, Ally. I don't want you to hurt him._

_**Austin, I promise, please.**_

**Trish's P.O.V**

I cant believe ally just did that!?

Suddenly, Austin/Ally starts crying. "Austin, please I beg you!" I think Ally begged. "You will!?" "Yay"

Then, Ally come out of Austin's body.

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Thank you so much Austin!" I squeal. "I would hug you, if I wasn't dead." Please don't change Please don't change! You see, when I get mad, I turn into when I died, ripped up. Blah!

"Um, Ally, your face is all torn up, again" Dez says while nervously chuckling.

"I'm sorry, its when I get mad, you see ghost get different emotions, you see like when I'm happy my glow shimmers, when I'm sad my shimmer dies down, when ghost are mad they put when they died face, or cloths, and also when I'm sad my eyes turn blue, and when I'm mad my eyes either turn black, yellow, or red." I explain.

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Well your, then you sad right now, because your eyes are blue." I say.

"Oh, and when are we going to escape so I can see Ross?" She asks,

"Well, we gotta get passed," I say, then we all say "Sercurity Guards."

What did we just get ourselves into?

**Chapter done.**

**This story might not be Auslly, or it will. I don't know. Anyways turns out my Aunt is coming….. Tuesday! Yay! P.S there might be Trez or Drish whatever you call it!  
**

**Anyways Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloooo! Anyways I'd like to thank Savannah le, nerdychick, queenc1, The betrayer hunter, and HaileyLH (One of my bff is named Hailey.) and .1 (P.S Thank you! At least that guy ships Auslly! Well he's great cuz he ships it!)**

**I don't own Austin and Ally!**

**A&A&A&A**

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Hello!? Im a ghost I can distract them!" I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world which it is.

"Okay, but we have to go on a plane cause he live in California." Austin says.

"Weeelllll!? Get packing!" I order them

"Fine." They mumble in unison.

**2 hours later**

After 2 hours of packing, we hatched a plan.

We thought because there's ghost alarms, I trigger one, and send the guards and the whole class to the other side of the camp, while Austin, dez, and Trish, all escape.

"Okay, I'll meet you all at bus." I say.  
"Okay." Austin says, "Good luck." They all say to me.

**(Setting Change)**

Right now, I'm at the alarm on the other side of the camp, I step towards it, but nothing happens.

"Come one you stupid thing!" I whisper yell.

"Fine be that way!" I say while kicking it. Then, a huge beeping noise comes, then I know, I triggered it.

I scurry off to the bus.

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Guys whats taking Ally so long?"

"I don't know." Trish says.

"Yea, I mean she has to kick it to make the alarm go off." Dez says.

"DEZ?!" Trish and I yell.

"You should have told her that!" I hissed.

The we hear, a huge alarm go off.

"Come on lets go!" I say.

We scurry off to the bus.

**Ally's P.O.V**

What taking them so long?!  
"Ally… *pant*….. were… *pant* *pant* here." Austin says while panting.

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Lets go!?"

We all go into the bus, and luckily the keys were still in there.

"Who knows how to drive?"I ask.

"Me." Dez says.

"Ah hell no! I'm not going to end up like ally!" Trish says.

"Trish!" I hiss at her.

"She's right Austin." Ally says, with her eyes, between, blue and red.

"Come on Dez." I say.

"Okay, but it's a 45 minute drive." He says.

"Oh great, more chances of me dying!" Trish says.

"Whatever." I mumble.

**~45 minutes later~**

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Okay Ally, can you go on the plane?" I ask her.

"Sure." She says.

"Okay, lets go."

**~On the plane~  
Austin's P.O.V**

"_The plane will be landing in ten minutes, please buckle up. Thank you for flying with us!" _The voice through the speaker thing say.

"You guys ready?" I asked them.

"Ready as we'll be." They say

Okay, deep breath's we can do this.

**~1 hour later~**

**Austin's **

We are in California, now. I can see Ally out of the corner of my eye, and she's shaking a bit.

"Ally, are you ok?"

"Ya, just a little nervous." She replies.

"That reasonable." I say truthfully.

~10 minutes later~

Were on Grandpa Ross' road, I can see Ally get a little tense, but also mad and sad.

Man, but I understand falling in love was deadly for her **(Thanks LoveShipper for the line!) ** But she seems strong so, she'll get over it, I hope.

**Ally's P.O.V**

Holy cow! Holy cow! Were on Sir Ross' road and I'm literally freaking out. I just cant handle it.

"Austin, I cant do it!" I say.

"Yes, you can! You manage to make THE Austin Moon scared." He exclaims.

"Really?" I ask skeptically.

"Yea."

"Okay I'm going to do it." I say confidently.

We just made it to his door, Austin rings the bell, and an old man come out.

"Hi Grandpa Ross."

**Ohh! They made it to Ross' house, you'll find out about what Ross did while Ally died.**

**End of chapter!**

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I hope I get more but WHOEVER REVIEWED THANK YOU SO MUCH! AHHHH! Anyways…. I don't own Austin and Ally, I wish then there would be Austins with me right now… haha… ANYWAYS…. On with the story, and I have some news….. Castle *tears up* got in an accident… she broke an arm…. Castle- I broke an arm, im not dead! -.-**

**A&A&A&A**

Ally's P.O.V

"Ahh! Hi Austin, my boy!"

"Hey Grandpa! How's You and Sarah?" Austin asks.

Sarah… Sarah… SARAH!

"SARAH!" I screech.

"Yea its his wife."

**(A/N Pretend that Ross is only 66)**

"Austin, found the one?" Ross asks.

Austin blushes, "No this is Allyson."

"Hello, Ross. Miss me?" I ask my sweetheart.

"Ally?" Ross asks.

"Yes, and Ross,… *gulps…" I cant do that! I need to spit it out!

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! YOU LET SARAH KILL ME! YOU WERENT THERE FOR ME OR OUR BABY!" I screamed through sobs.

"Baby?" Ross asks.

"YES YOU IDIOT! THE LAST NIGHT BEFORE YOUR WEDDING! BUT SARAH PUSHED ME THROUGHT MY BALCONY AND LET ME FALL TO MY DEATH! BUT B-but you still married her.. Why? Your 18th birthday was next week."

"Ally, I still love you but-"

"But what? YOU PROMISED. And I'm going to keep my promise that I WONT move on. Still you were worth death." I replied.

"Come in Ally, we need to talk, Sarah's went out."

"Fine, Austin, Dez, Trish, stay outside. I need to do this alone." I say, they all nod.

~With Ross and Ally~

"How?" Ross asks me.

"How what?"  
"Are you a ghost." Ross asks me.

"Yes." I reply flatly.

"Ok. I have something for you."

"What?" I ask.

"Drink this, and I will too."

"Why?" I ask confused.

"It will make you alive and 16 again and it will make me young and 18 again." He says.

"Really?"

"Yes, I got it from Voodoo Christopher." He says. Christopher was in our time making potions.

Me and Ross each took a sip.

"I feel funny." I say.

"That's because its working." Ross says.

Within a few minutes Ross looked younger.

"Ross, your young again!" I say with delight.

"And your alive!" He say with excitement.

"Yes. It worked! I never doubted you." I say.

"Mhhmm, Whatever." Ross says.

"Now what?" I ask, because I have no idea what to do.

"We have to act like normal teenagers, I'm a senior and you're in 10th." He says.

"Okay, lets go."

We walked out, when Austin, Dez, and Trish saw us, there mouths dropped.

"Wh-, Ross? What? Um Ally?" Austin asks tongue tied.

"Me and drank a potion."

"Oh." They say.

"Ally, by the way, we have 2 weeks, in those 2 weeks we have to kiss our true love. To stay like this."

"Okay. But is mine you?"

"I have no idea. It could be me, Austin, Dez, anyone." Ross says.

"Hey Ross? How Patricia and Joshua?" I ask.

"Ally…. They… are.. dead."

"What?! My best friend is dead?! Is this what she felt like when I died?!" I ask.

"Weeeellllll….."

**Done! With the chapter!**

**Enjoy! And guess what my aunt is staying for 5 months! Anyways who do you think is Allys true love? Review and review your guess.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! :D I LOVED THEM! THEY MAKE ME SMILE! AND YOU GUYS CAN BE SOOOO HILARIOUS! I DON'T OWN Austin and Ally! =O Surprising right? Lol. Thanks again for reviewing! Means so much! I really didn't think my stories are great, but you guys like them so…. IT MAKE ME :D! SMILE! Anyways, my username was InvisibleWriterAndGirl but I changed it to SmileyAuslly. Enjoy!**

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Well what!" I asked Ross.

"Ally… Patricia killed herself after she had Trish's mom. She thought she could be with you." He explained.

I gulped, trying to hold back my tears, "W-what about J-joshua?"

"Ally you might wanna sit down, you look like you going to pass out." Ross tells me.

"I'm FINE!" I snap. "I'm fine, now what happened to Joshua?"

"Um.. Josh, married a girl named Kelli Marie Johnson, since Joshua was a rich, Kelli married him, she's a gold digger, so she got pregnant with his child, she never wanted to get pregnant so, s-she killed him, but still had Dez's mom."

I gasp and covered my mouth, "O my god! Its my fault they died."

"No its not." Ross said.

"Yes it is! If I was there then Patricia wouldn't have killed herself and I could of told Josh she was a gold digger!" I yelled.

"Ally, sit down."

"Wheres the bathroom?" I ask.

"That hall and 3rd on you right. Why?"

"Cause im gonna-" I was cut off my covering my mouth and rushing to the bathroom and throwing up.

"Ally!" They yelled.

I wipe my mouth and say, "Since I'm alive, does that mean the baby is too?"

They gasp.

"Dez, go get a pregnancy test." Trish ordered.

"Why me?" Dez whines.

"Cause I said so!" Trish ordered.

"Aww, you guys are a cute couple." I say, because A) Might be hormones if I am pregnant) or B) I'm just crazy.)

"What! Ally I think your pregnant because, then it would be the hormones." Trish say.

"Yeah, I'm going to the pharmacy then." Dez say with his head down and going to the camp bus.

"Guys, what if I am pregnant and Ross isn't my true love!" I whaled.

"I know I am." Ross says.

"Well I don't want you to be." I pout.

"Well I am."

"Nu uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Nu uh."

"Yeah huh"

"Whatever," I say ending our little 'fight'.

"Hey, Austin why so quiet?" Ross ask.

"Oh nothing its just that MY GRANDPA LOOKS LIKE MY TWIN AND IS ONLY 2 YEARS OLDER THAN ME!?" Austin says looking like a tomato.

"We do not look that much. I have hazel you have a darker shade." Ross says.

I give ross a 'Are you serious look?' look.

"What?" Ross says putting his hands up in defense.

"Hey ross what day is it?" I ask.

"July 21st." **(I know its not just go with it) **Ross say.

"My 'thing' is late."

Ross and Austin cringe.

"Hey do you have any tampons?" I ask.

"Eww!" Ross and Austin say.

"TAMPONS! TAMPONS! TAMPONS!" I scream, Ross and Austin scream like girls.

Right now, I'm laughing like CRAYZEY! But that didn't last, they looked at each other and smirked.

"I know her ticklish spot." Ross says.

"Team Blonde vs Team Brunette!" Austin says like he's an announcer.

"If you guys tickle me and an 'accident' happens it might hurt the baby, so ha!" I say.

"You might not be preggo's" Austins smirks.

"I think I am because Ross- mhfjjsjj jdjcgu!" It sounded muffled because Ross covered my mouth and he blushed.

"Ally!" Ross hissed.

"Here ally, a pregnancy test I got two if the first one wrong." Dez says.

"Ok, thanks."

Im peed on the stick thingy and waited 5 minutes.

~5 minutes later~  
When I checked it had a plus sign. Then I did the other one.

~5 minutes later~

I check the other one it had a plus sign.

I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, AHH! I'M PREGGOS! I'M SO HAPPY!

Seriously I was happy I was crying. Time to trick them.

I walked out crying, they had sympathy looks on, "I'm sorry your not pregnant." Austin says.

"I'm sorry ally!" They all say.

I start laughing, "GUYS! I'm crying because I'm happy."

"Happy your not pregnant? Weirdo." Dez says.

"No Dez, I am pregnant." I say, when I say that theyre jaws drop.

"I'm going to be a father… Im going to be a father…. O MY GOD I'M GOING TO BE ANOTHER FATHER!" Ross exclaims.

"You don't want it, do you?" I say looking down, on the verge or tears.

"Are you kidding? Of….."

**End of chapter!**

**What is Ross gonna say?**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the cliffy last chapter, well, I've got good and bad news, Good news is I am continuing Our Secret and A dead's mystery, also I'm writing a new story. Bad news is that, I am not continuing Do's and Don'ts or A dream?. Sorry. Anyways, I don't own Austin and Ally! Enjoy! So can I have a vote, how many people think Rally is going to happen? How many people think Auslly is going to happen? How many people think Delly is going to happen? How many people think she is going to become a ghost again? Let me tell you a teaser…. It's going to be only ONE of them. Anyways Enjoy! **

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Are you kidding? Of course I do! I still stayed with Sarah and had Austin's dad! Do you think I would leave you?" Ross says, but he doesn't understand, I WANT him to go. He- he broke me. I feel like I'm going to crawl in a dark hole and rot!

"Actually… you did leave me. To die, with OUR baby!" I say, because its true.

His face turns guilty, "Riiiiight." He says stretching the 'I'.

"Whatever, when do we start school? Oh! Where do I get cloths? Oh! Where IS school? Oh whats 10th grade mean? Oh! What-" Trish cut me off, "Ally! School doesn't start for a month, you have time, but you REALLY do need new cloths, I'll take you to the mall before we start school."

"Yay!"

"But in like, months you need maternity cloths."

I was confused, "What's maternity?" I asked.

She face palms, "Its when your cloths don't fit you because you have a to big of a belly." She explains to me.

"Belly?"

"Woah, your really dumb."

"Thanks Austin." I say sarcasticly.

"ANYWAYS!" Trish cuts in, "Belly, is your stomach."

"Oh." I say slightly embarrassed.

"Anyways, we'll take you to the doctors. By we I mean me and Ross." Trish says.

"Why Ross?" I whine.

"Well I'm the dad of the baby so I should go." Ross defends himself.

"Ugh. Fine. But I still hate you." I say.

Ross sighs.

"Come on. Wait, ugh we all have to go. Dez can only drive, wait can Ross drive?" Trish asks.

"Trish, I'm a grandpa. Of course I can, we have to hurry, WAIT! What about Sarah?"

"Of course you care about Sarah." I say.

"Ally! She's my wife!" Ross exclaims.

"I know! I was the one you cheated on her with!" I say.

"ALLY! I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE! You know my mom Daisy and my dad Donald, THEY NEVER TAKE NO AS AN ANSWER! I TRIED! FOR US!" Ross yells.

"THEN DO YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER A FAVOR! STAY OUT OF MY LIFE AND THE BABY'S LIFE!" I scream and go into the bathroom.

Trish's P.O.V

"Look what you've done." I say to Ross.

"I know I'll fix it." He says and sighs.'

Ally's P.O.V

I know I was being dramatic, but I loved Ross and I still do, I wish I could just go up to him and kiss his full, kissable, pink, soft lips like I could before.

I heard soft knocking on the door, "Ally, can I come in?" Ross asks.

I open the door.

"Ally, I'm sorry. I should've been there for you, but I will divorce her." Ross says.

"Ross," I whisper, "Your not married to her, your 18 she's 65."

He chuckles, "Right, I forgot."

Then what I did surprised me, more then him.

I kissed him, full on the lips. I felt sparks, like I did when we were dating years ago.

Surprising me, he kissed back, I didn't take long for him for his tongue asking/begging for entrance. I accepted. Our tongues were fighting for domination. His won. I pulled away, our heads leaning on each other, I whispered, "This doesn't mean were together."

"Close enough."

**End of chapter.**

**Hey sorry for the wait. Anyways, THIS IS NOT THE END! It doesn't mean Rally is beginning, but one of the following will happen : Rally, Auslly, Delly, or she turns back to a ghost.**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7- Finale

**I've decided for A Dead's Mystery…. THERES GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! Yay! And AustinandAlly- SiberianHuskys is helping me! Give her a round of applause! *Cheering* Castle- Whoohoooo!**

**Stacey- Yay! Husky!**

**Dez- Woho! Hey AustinandAlly! Yay!**

**Austin- She has my name. O.o**

**Ally- Thank you for helping! We meaning SmileyAuslly appreciates it!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

After me and Ross kissed, I automatically start crying.

Ross shushes me, and asks me whats wrong, "Ross, I kissed you… I cant…. You NEED to move on, and I cant have a baby, when you find a girl, who will do this, tell me, because, I cant find it. I cant do this, tell our kids, I love them, and I'll meet them in another life, but I just cant. Ross, I'm going to die, so why starts school? Find a girl, you REALLY love, not your best friend, I will always love you, but not in that way, Ross Shor Moon, I'm setting you free. Be there at my funeral, because I want you there, tell me when you find someone, who wants to have the eggs, because I love you so." I say.

Ross' P.O.V

After she said those words, I was speech less, "Ally, please…. Don't."

"Ross don't say those words, your just making it harder." She whispers.

"Okay, I'll be going to Tamara's Café (If its real I don't own it.) Bye Ally." I say and walk out.

"Hey…. Ross?" Austin asks worried.

"She's going to die." I whisper, "She's not going to have the baby either, someone else will."

"WHAT?!" They scream.

"Austin, take care of her. I'm going out for a few."

I left. There. Leaving. Austin. And . them. Dumbfounded.

~At the café~

"Hello, I'm Cassidy your- hey whats wrong blondie?" Cassidy I think, asks.

"My girlfriend, well ex, is pregnant, and d-dying, she cant have a baby, she'll die in 2 weeks, and we cant find anyone who will do it for her." I say.

"Aww. Blondie, if it helps, I'll do it." Cassidy says.

"You will!" I ask/yell.

"Of course. I missed you. Remember, we went on a date before? Of course you were a 66 year old man and I was cating for you."

"You know?" I ask. And she nods, "Okay, then kiss me if you want me to stay 18."

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." Then we kissed.

Austin's P.O.V

What did he mean 'Take good care of her'? I don't like her whaaaat? *cough* Okay, off topic, wyhy is she going to die, I think we all were thinking. I don't want her to die! I kinda love her.

_I love you too. But I will not kiss you._

_**Who are you?**_

_Its me, Ally. I can read your mind since I'm half ghost._

_**Why wont you kiss me? You'll die then!**_

_Austin, it's better if I do die, I have 1 week till I do. I'll wait or kill myself. _

"NO! Then I will KILL MYSELF!" I scream, which so happened, Ross, and some chick come in.

"WHAT?!" Everybody says.

**Ally you there? Ally?**

_This is goodbye Austin. I love you. But first I have to give my egg(s) to Cassidy._

"Um, erm, ALLY!" I scream.

"What?" Ally says.

"Hey. I'm Cassidy, I'm going to have your baby." Cassidy says.

"What?" Ally says in disbelief.

"She is Alls." Ross says smiling.

"Ahh!" She says while tackling Ross. "THANKYOU THANKYOU THANK YOU!"

"You shouldn't be thanking me."

"Thank you! Cassidy you don't know how much this means to me." Ally says while sniffling. Then, she engulfs Cassidy in a hug.

"No problem, Ally." Cassidy says while smiling.

"Hey! Let's go now!" Trish says, we all nod, then get into the bus, then ROSS drives.

~At the hospital~

Oh god, right now, we in the waiting room, I think I chewed all of my nails, and I'm close to my toes, just when," DOCTOR IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT!" We all scream.

"Um we have good and bad news, good news Cassidy is now carrying the eggs bad-"

"Hey guys." Ally says while crying.

Oh my god, "Nonono nononononono!" I scream.

"She's dead isn't she." We all whisper.

"Yes, I'm so sorry for your loss." Dr. McKenzi says.

We all starts crying, "Guys, its not like I wasn't going to die anyways. Its was to much my small body couldn't take it, guys, I'll remember you in another life. As they say 'I'm the one that got away'. I love you guys." She kissed my cheek and disappeared. And whispered in my ear, "I'll wait for you."

Just then, Cassidy comes out, "Guys I'm so sorry! I bet the babies are going to look like her."

"BABIES?!" We all scream.

"Yea, It's twins."

We all start crying, lets plan her funeral.

~2 days later~

Sigh, today is Ally's funeral, we're all wearing black, we are all trying our hardest to cry, its Ross' turn to speak, "*clears through* Hello, we're all here for one of my loves Ally Dawson, I guess you could say it was her time, but she was 16, never went to a dance, never graduated, right now, I wish I could say, 'Ally, I love you as a friend,' she was more than a friend before, but they say if you love something set it free, if it comes back, it was your to keep. But she wasn't mine, Cassidy is, but Ally was Austins." He finishes. Okay its Dez's turn, "Hello,we are all here for our friend Ally, she was the sister I wanted, even thought we knew her for 1 week, she was my best friend, no she was all of our best friends, I know she is here, and I want to say, AUSLLY! Its Austin and Ally's couple name, but Ally, we all love you." He finishes and its my turn, "We are all here for the burial for Allyson Dawson, I know like when we met, she would say don't call me Allyson. But for now I have to, Ally, I love you, when you got all squishy with Grandpa Ross, I was jealous, and I love you." I couldn't take it, I had to finish, and it was Trish's turn, "Hello, Ally Dawson, there was so much to her, we all loved her, some more than friends, some like a sister, but I knew she was the best person, and she didn't deserve to die, but there was nothing we could do. But I love you ally."

After the speeches we buried her, The grave stone said, _Allyson Dawson 1931-2013 _ That was weird she would be like 80 something I don't know I'm just guessing.

"What do we do now?" Dez asks.

"I don't know." We all say.

After that we went to Grandpa's Ross' house. What I'm going to do, please don't do at home, I Austin Monica Moon,*gulp* am going to kill myself. So I went to the bathroom, and you know, go get the pills and remember my body feeling heavy, then I remember, my life flashing before my eyes, then the bathroom door opened, and I heard people scream, "NOOO!". But it was too late, I remember seeing Ally, she said, "Austin… I-I why?"

I took her hand, "Because I love you, now isn't there a god waiting for us?"

She smiles, "Yea, but we go into a newborn, into there body but still the same soul, I love you Austin, but once we get to our new bodies, we wont remember being Austin and Ally. Or each other, but I promise I'll always love you."

"I love you too. You are my _Dead Mystery._ Now lets go."

We left.

I thought it was the end. But it was only the beginning.

**END! **

**This story is over, but there is A SEQUEL!**

**Its called Don't Forget.**

**Plot:  
Austin and Ally, you never could separate them, even when they aren't Austin and Ally, but Houston and Hallie. What happens when they meet?**


End file.
